The New Shield
by qxzky.co
Summary: The only thing worse than one heartbreak is two. Continuation of I cook a mean fish. Shield/ Sheamus SLASH. mentions Sheamus/ Cena and Sheamus/ Punk, Cena/Punk, Bryan/Punk, Bryan/Kane...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since Cena and Punk had decided to end things, and they were still paying for it. Because of Cena's feud with Sheamus, he had to be carried out of every match, almost always suffering an injury. He would never back down, always insisting he was fine to return more bruised than ever. Cena hobbled slowly to the gorilla position and grimaced as yet another ache or pain made itself remembered in his broken body. He could barely get his daily workout in anymore. He swore as long as he could stand, he could fight.

Remarkably enough, while sheamus had joined the shield, he carried on this brutal feud with Cena as a separate entity. He battled Cena without words, and each time Cena challenged Sheamus, he came away more wounded. Punk saw what Sheamus was trying to do, and decided to put a stop to it. He marched down to Hunter's office, and insisted that he change Cena's match to a Punk match.

Corporate obliged, glad to find some infighting and scandal amongst the pain Sheamus had been inflicting. The new shield ran through each new contender, every new team, every assemblage of new and old superstars. They were unstoppable. Punk walked down to the ring, and looking at the regretful look on Sheamus's face, he smirked, thinking Sheamus had some reservations about beating up on someone he once loved.

He was wrong. As soon as the bell rang, Sheamus tore into Punk like a cyclone. He ripped him apart and propped him up, then dropped him where he stood. When Sheamus finally went for the three count, no one was surprised when He too was carted away from the ring. Punk lay on the stretcher in disbelief. How could he have ever fallen in love with someone capable of that?

Sheamus felt several years younger after he told his fellow shield mates about his powers. They had accepted him, and welcomed him into the fold still. Ambrose had become more of a steady boyfriend for Sheamus, although when he wished, Sheamus would simply grab Ambrose by the scalp and pull him into Reigns and Rollins bedroom. Each original member of the shield knew what this meant and was more than eager to participate.

When Sheamus heard he would be facing Punk he had to tell himself repeatedly not to hesitate. He reminded himself that the match was just business. This didn't stop him from lighting into Punk during the match. He thought of all the times he had pulled punk's head softly into his chest and held him, how many timed he had softly rocked him to sleep, how many times he had stared reverently into his deep brown eyes. How often he would have blessed his existence that he was lucky enough to spend even a moment with the men he loved so much! How often he looked over to find them both sleeping and sighed contentedly! How often he let their contentment fill his heart, only to have it torn and ripped from his chest for everyone to see! He mourned the loss of his loves so much he could hardly stand, yet they mocked him with their in ring presence, and each time he tare them in two they rallied and returned again!

His fellow shield members were there to keep him from being lonely. If He had a problem, he could always come to them, and they could come to him if they had problems. Ambrose was always the best for Sheamus, listening intently and hearing all the sides of the issue before responding with the perfect solution. He and Sheamus became closer than brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Aaannnndd Here's chapter 2. really early. i know i said weekly, but i have already finished this, and figured, why not?**

When the match was announced, Sheamus bristled uncomfortably. It was Cena and Zach Ryder vs Dean Ambrose and Sheamus. Dean insisted on starting the match, clearly being the more high flying and flexible of the two. He faced off against Zach Ryder, the match going at a normal rate. By now, Cena had healed enough to get a few good licks in, and when he was tagged in, he looked over at sheamus with a smirk before pulling Ambrose into the ropes to club his chest with his forearms. Somehow, Ambrose slipped free and the tips of his fingers brushed lightly against Sheamus's hand. Tag!

Sheamus tore into the ring with a fury. He decimated Cena and dragged his defenseless body over to Zach Ryder, who was frozen with fear. Sheamus tossed Cena's slack body over at Zack, and as Cena's head collided roughly with Zach's shoulder, Tag!

Ryder stepped cautiously into the ring to face off with Sheamus. He tried to fight him off, but Sheamus just grabbed Ryder by the waist and slung him into the mat like a doll. As Cena looked up to realize Zack was in the ring, he rushed back in to save his friend. Sheamus grabbed Ryder by the ankles and knocked Cena's head against Ryder's. Cena was knocked out over by their corner, and the match continued. Ryder held his head in pain and lay still for the three count. He asked for medical attention as his head spun and he sensed the taste of copper.

Sheamus returned to the Shield's trailer with a light heart. He immediately grabbed Ambrose by the scalp and dragged him down their hallway. They alls tripped hurriedly as they headed to the bed, and as Reigns pounded Rollins mercilessly and Sheamus pounded Ambrose mercilessly, the two men held hands and kissed. All that could be heard in the room was various levers of grunting and moaning, increading in volume as both Rollins and Ambrose climaxed at the same time. They switched places and continued, until Ambrose and Rollins were spent. Reigns looked at Sheamus with a lustful gleam in his eye. He let out a deep low rumble from his chest and rolled over onto his back. Sheamus snarled in response snd grabbed Reigns by the hips and plowed him until He was tired. He snarled in frustration as Reigns fell asleep. He crawled into bed between Rollins and Ambrose and slept soundly.

Sheamus was slowly but surely losing control. He had been content to be normal with Cena and punk, but once his primal side got a taste of the Shield, who in spite of the discomfort, enjoyed receiving the pain as much as he enjoyed administering it. Sheamus loved that about the three men. He could plow them hard enough to make their tailbones crack and they would still moan, and beg him to do it harder.

Sheamus lay in the bed with Rollins, Ambrose, and Reigns and trembled violently. Reigns awoke quietly to hear Sheamus breathing with a panic. Reigns switched places with Rollins and touched Sheamus on the shoulder gently. Sheamus awoke, tensing as he looked up into Reigns eyes with despair. Tears rolled from his eyes as he lay his head wearily on Reighn's chest and sobbed. He may have been an invulnerable force in the ring, but now he was just heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For the love of justice, please review! I need to know what you think so far! Please!**

Punk and Cena lay stiffly in bed side by side. Cena was so sore he could barely breathe. He slung his right arm over to Punk, landing in his lap. Punk laughed, only to groan with discomfort. "That's as close to sex as we're getting. The irish Curse is a hell of a cock block." He clutched his side and grimaced. "Who knew he would end it this badly?"

Cena looked over at Punk and smiled lightly. "We did the right thing ending it. Better to suffer this now than later. It was for the best. " he said with his jaw clenched. The two grimaced in discomfort as they lay there drifting into a painful sleep.

The next day, Sheamus and the new shield ran into Cena and Punk in the hallway on the show. Sheamus just looked at them with compassion, then kept walking. Reigns snarled at the two before walking away.

Rollins and Ambrose crossed their arms and looked at each other. "Ambrose, look! It's our predecessors. They were so weak and broken that our master had to find replacements. "

Ambrose looked at Punk and cena and smirked. "I guess he found a need they just couldn't fill. They didn't even try. So weak. "

Cena and Punk looked at Ambrose and Rollins in shock. "What do you mean, 'our master'? " Punk asked

Cena looked at Rollins "What do you mean 'didn't try'?" Cena looked at the two and frowned.

Ambrose and Rollins just stared and shook their heads. Cena and Punk grabbed the two by the arms, pulling them into a locker room.

Cena was the first to speak "Hey. Remember that one you owe me? Spill. Is he with you now? What do you mean a need we couldn't fill. He told us he was content."

Rollins just sat back and smirked. Ambrose sat forward and said "Yes, and he lied. Any more questions? "

Punk looked at Cena as an expression of grief passed their faces. He had already moved on? "Yes and he lied? What kind of an answer is that?"

Ambrose shrugged, "A good one? You asked it he was with us and we say yes. You say he told you he was content, and we say he lied. Anything else?"

Cena turned to Punk and patted him on the back softly. "He's just saying that, Punk. Don't take it personally."

Ambrose raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, " oh, really? I have a few text from our master back when he was yours that suggest otherwise" Ambrose fished out his phone and scrolled. "Let's see. Oh, here we are. I asked ' Ah, but do they satisfy you sexually.' He replied …"Ambrose turned the phone so Punk and Cena could read the reply and the time stamp. No, no one does. No one can. I can't. was on the screen with Sheamus's number and a time when he was supposed to be in a meeting with Hunter. Punk and Cena looked at each other as sorrow crossed their faces. Had he really been lying to them all this time? They hardly had time to sigh in response before Sheamus strode into the room.

Rollins and Ambrose perked up immediately. Sheamus sneered authoritatively "what's the craic, fellas? Where have ya been?"

Ambrose and Rollins grinned and Rollins said, "Here, sir."

Sheamus looked at Ambrose and grabbed a handful of his hair, growling. "And what, pray, are ya in the midst of discussing."

Ambrose looked up at Sheamus and stammered, "Your- your refuse was wondering if we were yours now s-sir."

Sheamus pulled Ambrose's hair and asked, "And what did ya tell the refuse?"

"Yours only, sir."

"Good boy." Sheamus snarled, releasing Ambrose's hair as disappointment flashed in Ambrose's eyes.

He stood up at full height with an air of authority that Punk and Cena had only glimpsed. "What more ya want? " Punk and Cena looked down and stammered that there was nothing, but Sheamus peered intently. "There's more, I can tell it. Ask. "

Cena looked up defiantly. "You told us you were satisfied. You told us you were happy. Why would you lie to us? We could have accepted the truth."

Sheamus rolled his eyes "Like ya have before? Ya figured the truth out for yourselves, and any moments I had with that ya once were are moments I'll not regret. I lied because I needed to. I needed the two of ya more than breath, yet ya pushed me out because ya were insecure. What else?"

"You cheated on us with them, didn't you?"

"I only went when ya sent me and asked each time. I thought of you always, and ya know that well. Ya want your part in this to be forgotten, but it will always be you that sent me away. It will always be you that gave me permission, and all the two of ya have are your own broken bodies, and yourselves to blame. I hope you enjoy that missing feeling, It's been here all my life. " Sheamus looked at them with fury and walked calmly out, snapping his fingers once and Rollins and Ambrose immediately followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheamus walked towards the shield locker room, and Reigns turned to watch each of Sheamus' steps become less and less confident. Sheamus looked into Reigns eyes with sorrow and breathed deeply. Reigns pulled Sheamus into his arms "You have us now. I know it hurts. "Sheamus sighed and hugged Reigns tightly for a few moments before backing away quickly and plastering a grin on his face. Seconds later a tech guy popped his head in. "Chairman wants you." He said to the new shield, and walked down the hall to tell Punk and Cena. Reigns knew not to react when he saw Sheamus smile falsely. Sheamus and his new loves prepared themselves to meet the Chairman.

Punk and Cena walked into the office with confused expressions. What could Mr. McMahon possibly want with them? They turned as the door opened and gasped at what they saw.

Reigns entered the office confidently, smirking as he held the door open for Sheamus, who strode in with an air of power with Rollins and Ambrose flanking him. He and Reigns sat while Rollins and Ambrose stood behind them. Cena couldn't help but wonder about the power struggle between Sheamus and Reigns.

The Chairman looked at the new shield with pride. "Hello there, Sheamus. It appears this new alliance has been very good for you. You've become the brute force I always knew you could be. Good work." The chairman said. He looked over at Punk and Cena. "I don't know why you two insist on challenging them, but each time, you fail, and each time you get angry. You lose it, and you make it personal. If you two can't keep this strictly business, speak now and say why. Otherwise be professionals. If you can't do this, then I'm going to end this feud and bury one of you. I put all my eggs in one basket with you Cena. Don't make me regret it. "

Cena and punk looked at The Chairman in disbelief. "What? He decimates us in the ring, and we get fussed at? How is that fair? He breaks the rules and rattles Kayfabe, and it's our fault. What the Hell, Vince?" Punk spat at the chairman.

Mr. McMahon sat calmly and replied, "As much as I don't like my two top sellers being injured, it only happens when you challenge him. He makes a statement, and you two suffer. Stop trying to dethrone Sheamus, or bring him down a peg. He beat the two of you. Against my wishes, but as real as it gets. No losses were handed to you by corporate; it was your own inferior selves that lost. Just move on. The wins and losses are really fluid around here. Go with the flow."

After watching Cena and punk get chewed out by the chairman, Cena and punk had enough. They decided to back off, and Sheamus was scheduled for a match with Antonio Cesaro. Both men were naturally strong, but Sheamus eventually won the match. He Pinned Cesaro cleanly, and as the man got up and sneered, Sheamus grabbed a microphone. "Mut, Bravour, Valore, Brío, Valor." Sheamus watched at the surprise in Cesaro's face change to pride, and he smiled and shook Sheamus's hand before exiting the ring.

Punk and Cena watched as Sheamus wrestled Cesaro. He huffed in frustration. He looked over at Punk and sighed. "It's almost like he is courting everyone else but us. "

Punk smirked. "Hurts, doesn't it? Always will. We just have to learn how to move on. "


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; the five foreign words in Chapter 4 all meant Valor. sorry for the confusion. it is from something Cesaro used to do when he was a proud citizen of switzerland. Sorry for the confusion. **

Sheamus continued beating every opponent cleanly and soundly, as more and more often he faced larger opponents, and he beat them more often than not. He did so well with the shield thathe had two sets of undead eyes watching him. Kane and the Undertaker looked on with shock as Sheamus defeated each one soundly.

Later on, though, Sheamus would think of how Punk smelled, or the way he said his a's faintly with his nose, and he would burst into bitter tears, crying until he couldn't breathe, then getting angry at himself for being so weak. Reigns would sit beside him each time, comforting him, but sure enough, sheamus would steady his breathing, and snatch ambrose up by the hair and drag him.

One night, Sheamus broke his usual pattern,and began spending time with each one individually. He pulled Ambrose into the room by his belt. He slammed the door and snarled.

He ripped Ambrose's clothes off of him and taped his wrists around the side of the bed. Sheamus buried his face in Ambrose's ass and licked and nibbled until he heard Ambrose groaning. "AAAAAH, take me, fucking take me, please!"

Sheamus stopped immediately and looked at ambrose with a predatory stare. "Did ya just say something? " he asked, gripping Ambrose's ass until his nails dug in. He watched with a chuckle as Ambrose rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ya know what happens when ya talk." Sheamus's thick accent grew husky and low as he positioned himself to thrust deeply into Ambrose, and he brushed his fingers across Ambrose's spine as he thrust into him firmly. Ambrose opened his mouth wide and rolled his eyes, loving it. He knew better than to moan right then, or else he would be punished.

Sheamus kneeled behind Ambrose and groaned as the friction made his eyes shine with lust. He gasped and sighed as he felt a pair of soft lips caress his traps gently. He groaned shakily, then snarled. Turning to address Rollins who had ccrept in and stripped, "Did I say ya could join?" Rollins shook his head slowly then looked down at his hands. "we were havin a moment and ya ruined it. Now get over. Good boy." He snarled as he palmed Rollins ass and thrust into Ambrose. He looked to the doorway and growled, calling Reigns from his vantage point in the doorway. "Ya know what he wants , get to it." Sheamus said, consistently pounding Ambrose as he spoke, eho by now had arched his spine and was moaning softly. Sheamus heard Ambrose moan and his eyes shot over to looked an his back in false disbelief, then snarled, "Making more noise, are ya pet?" Sheamus chuckled, then glanced at Rollins.

Sheamus watched Ambrose curl and breathe shallowly, then quickened his thrusts as he pulled Ambrose's shoulders towards his mouth and bit his traps as he clawed at his ass and pounded him firmly. Ambrose gasped and bucked with enthusiasm, and Sheamus snarled "Come. Now." Before biting back down. And both Rollins and Ambrose immediately obeyed. Sheamus pulled out of ambrose with a groan, and watched Reigns as he was still buried deep in Rollins, grunting and breathing shakily. Without a word, Sheamus slipped in behind Reigns and pushed himself into Reign's tight channel firmly. Reigns gasped, then began rocking back and forth between the two, biting his lip and huffing repeatedly as Sheamus pulled his hair. Ambrose watched his master in fascination, and began kissing Sheamus softly on the feet.

Rollins groaned and clamped doen on Reigns as he climaxed, who roared and clamped down on Sheamus as he continued the chain. Sheamus bit down on Reigns neck and groaned deeply as he climaxed too. Rollins and reigns flung themselves into the bed, panting heavily. Reigns looked up at Sheamus and ran his fingers cross his chest. Sheamus groaned and lay next to Reigns kissing him softly.

Ambrose looked at his wrists, which were still bound to the bed. He began tearing at the tape with his teeth and failing miserably. Sheamus sat up and untapped him. "we weren't finished yet love," he said before lying on his back on the floor. He cradled Ambrose in his arms and kissed him gently. Rollins and Reigns smirked as they fell asleep to Sheamus whispering softly to Ambrose "You'll never be alone again. "


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The only time in this entire story that I have ever written in a clear Sheamus Climax was in the last Chapter. I have implied several before this.**

** I meant to include Sheamus's climaxes in the story before this, but they just wouldn't come.**

** Lol. **

** Albeit an unintentional first, while this is the first time Sheamus orgasmed in the story, this is NOT repeat NOT indicive of_ SATISFACTION, _a word that is used in this story to mean 'completely quenched.'****. **

**That comes later.**

** Lol.**

** I keep saying come. Sorry, Sheamus muse.**

**He is giving me that look again. If you don't hear from me for a couple days, I am probably still in bed with red. lol. Here's to not walking straight!**

Punk and Cena found themselves at odds with the edict of corporate. They wanted things to go well with Sheamus, but the more they watched, the more they thought he was losing it. They wanted to step in, and show corporate that he was becoming a problem, but they couldn't do this without causing some sort of problem. He had been so loving before, where had that gone? It was as if he hated with the same determination as he loved. The two sighed.

Sheamus slept soundly, and shifted slightly as he whispered, "oh, sweet lord" and awoke softly with a groan. Reigns and Rollins had joined Ambrose and Sheamus on the floor, and Reigns had buried Sheamus deep into his throat and was snarling softly as he looked up at sheamus with an expression of unbridled lust. Ambrose kissed Sheamus gently on the jaw and pawed his chest while Rollins kissed and nipped gently at his sides. The three roved their hands all over, and Sheamus fought the need to climax just from al the contact. He felt as if the three men were devouring him.

"Oohhhhhh" and "Mmmmmm" were all he could bring himself to say as they continued to grope and Reigns continued to growl, taking Sheamus into his throat, and slowly pushing his nose ino Sheamus' lower abs. Ambrose began softly kissing Sheamus on the lips, and Rollins moved up a bit to suck on a surpisingly sensitive spot on Sheamus's left side.

Sheamus lost all control at the sensation, and tensed and relaxed rapidly as he filled Reigns' throat. A stream of Curses in gaelic and English streamed from his mouth as he arched his back and moaned. "So fookin good, Rollins. Don't you dare stop!" Rollins looked at Ambrose and reigns and grinned, repositioning himself and sucking until Sheamus screamed and climaxed again.

Waves of pleasure ran through his body as Sheamus moaned urgently. Ambrose slid down and found the same spot on his right side, making Sheamus scream and climax a third time. Rollins had been swallowing dutifully, and moved up to see the pure satidfaction radiating from Sheamus's eyes as they shone a bright blue. Sheamus pulled Reigns in for a kiss as both men sucked his sides firmly at the same time, making Sheamus moan into Reigns mouth and kick his feet as he climaxed a fourth time, moments later breaking the kiss in disbelief, exploding with a force as ropes of his emmissions flew forth. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed loudly. The three watched in amazement as Sheamus trembltd and moaned, his eyes turning an alarming shade of blue and he groaned, feeling the energy drained from him.

He groaned, as Ambrose and Rollins looked in amazement at the hickeys they had caused. They would always know where those spots were, and how to drive their master wild. Sheamus breathed deeply and looked into Ambrose's eyes as his own shifted back to their natural shade. The three looked at each other as Sheamus sat up abruptly with a grin. "Tanks, fellas" he breathed as he stood. They looked at him with disbelief as he cleaned up and headed to the bathroom, walking steadily.

**AN: This chapter will make a lot more sense once i upload the start of the third book. No name, yet... Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sheamus headed to the bathroom, falling onto the flooras soon as he closed the door. He was exhausted. He had to pull some energy from somewhere. He sighed as he caught his breath. He stood shakily and headed back out to face the trio. All thoughts of Punk and Cena or his time with them were gone as Sheamus met back up with his team.

**AN: Check out CM punk's Grammar Slam on the nerdist youtube Channel, then tell me if you see a similarity there with Cena's 'five questions with the champ' videos. Just wanted to shout out those two because they are hilarious.**

Punk and Cena were arguing loudly in their room. Punk wanted to just let it go, and be happy that they had each other, but Cena felt that Sheamus's violent outbursts in the ring were the harbinger of larger issues. Cena paced back and forth angrily, as his legs had healed enough to allow this. "damn the corporate edict, I'm marching down to Hunter's office and explain this my damn self. Tell me to take the loss and back off. I'm the face of this company. What are they gonna do, fire me? And replace me with who? How dare they."  
Punk sat indian style and watched Cena pace. He rubbed his chin and squinted as he said "Whom, first of all. "  
Cena stopped pacing. "What?"  
"You said and replace me with who and it should be replace me with whom. Anger is no excuse for poor grammar. If Sheamus flips out, that is none of our concern. We ended it. It was a clean break. It was what he needed. When his own power sends him into supernova, how is that our fault? We are no longer together, Cena. You don't have to act in his best interests, just your own! You have your own future to think about, and I pissed way too many people in corporate off to join you in this useless quest. He won. He will always win. Facing him in the ring will just make you even more damaged. You might be untouchable as you soo annoyingly put it in your old theme song, but I'm not, and neither is anyone else around you. They could fire me without a second thought. Ship me so far down in the opening of Superstars that no one will ever remember I existed, do you think I want that? Hell no, and I'm not talking about the most oddball tag team in history. "  
"You mean other than Eugene and anybody ever. I'm not acting in his best interests, I just don't want him thinking he can run us over just because he is stronger doesn't mean he is smarter. I am a professional when it comes to getting what I want. I want him to realse we are not the broken ones here, that he is. I'm going to outsmart him. This isn't about him, it's about me. I can beat him. I am better than him."  
Punk sighed as he watched his boyfriend psych himself up for his storming of the corporate offices. It was pointless to argue any more, and he was tired.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheamus had the perfect Setup with the shield. Ambrose helped him think logically and remove his emotions so he could examine them. Rollins tought him to read and manipulate people. Reigns taught him how to use his strength to make speed and agility in the ring, working with him on counters and different moves. In return, Sheamus drove them all insane sexually with an energy that just never seemed to die.  
Ambrose was having one of his sessions of crazy talk with Reigns and Sheamus. The two had been silently dealing with Sheamus's emotions toward Cena and punk, and randomly Sheamus would remember them and break down. Reigns was always there to support him, but then sheamus went into the dominant, angry, sometimes sexual side of himself, and his eyes filled with determination to conquer whatever he saw, whether it was an in ring competitor, or Ambrose's ass. It was almost as if Sheamus was ashamed of his own emotions, and masked his shame by challenging and defeating what he faced. Ambrose sat on the bed in the Shield's trailer and cocked his head. "we really should get a couch" he said. Ambrose had been to several psychologists, so he had no problem pretending to be one. He actually did a good job. He took out a notepad and a pen, and put on some reading glasses as he pushed his hair out of his face. Reigns and Sheamus chuckled at ambrose's new appearance.  
Reigns looked at Ambrose and frowned to keep from grinning. "Really getting into the role, are we?" he asked as he crossed his legs.  
Ambrose looked at Reigns over his glasses. "I am trying to be a Professional, Mr. Reigns. Master if you want you can lay your head in Reign's lap. Picking brains goes easier when horizontal. " Reigns and Sheamus shifted on the bed as they did just that. Sheamus grabbed Reigns head and kissed him sweetly as he lay his head in his lap. He reached up and cradled Reign's jaw in his hand as Reigns smiled down at him.  
Ambrose clicked the pen repeatedly as he prepared to write. "So, let's begin. How do you feel when you see Cena? "  
Sheamus closed his eyes and sighed, picturing Cena in his mind. "I feel betrayed. I feel like he found out he would have to face me and just quit. Like it came down to Me or Corprate in his mind, and Corporate won. I feel like he knew how much losing him would break me and still did it anyway. When I was eith them I fell, and I fell hard. I loved them with all my heart. I feel like I gave them all I had to give and they just came in and, right before my match with Cena, told me 'Yeah, ya know, this isn't working. See ya. ' I feel they knew from the start they were going to feud with me. I doubt how much I meant to them, if I meant anything at all. " he sighed felt tears rising in his closed eyes. He oponed his eyes as a single tear rolled down Regn's face and landed on his forehead the teo smiled at each other and held hands.  
Ambrose watched expressionless, firmly planted in the Analytical mode he loved so much. He scribbled quickly and nodded. "Uh- huh. I see. And how does seeing Punk make you feel?"  
Sheamus changed his mental picture from Cena to Punk. " I look at Punk and see someone that let his own insecurities block him from being truly happy. He just kept thinking someone else would steal me away. Even when it was just me and Cena kissing or having a moment, Punk felt like someone was aleays trying to keep me away from him. "  
Rollins had joined the discussion silently, listening carefully. He knew that getting Sheamus' intimate perspective of the two men woul come in handy if they ever needed to manipulate the two.  
Sheamus continued."I feel like punk let his insecurity convince him to end it. I think he tried to break my heart before I could break his. When I asked him anout you, Ambrose, he responded with anger. He was angry when he found you liked what we did, and he was sad when he heard I liked it too. I think Punk just keeps blocking his own contentment. I asked him about Reigns and Rollins, and he said yes so I would have to return, but then felt worried that I would leave him for you. I would have gladly stayed home. I would have been happy jumping from one hotel to the other on tours with them. I was happy just holding them nights. I would have never gone anywhere."  
Ambrose had ben scribbling furiously the entire time. He looked at his work and stroked his chin "Hmmm. How do you feel when you see Punk and Cena together? Does that make you jealous? Or angry? Or sad? "  
Sheamus sighed." I am happy they were able to stay together. I was surprised by this because I was the one he worried about being stolen away. He never worried about Cena being stolen from him, just me. "  
Ambrose took a moment to think about what he had heard. "Hmmm. It seems you don't blame yourself for any of what they chose to do. You have a healthy understanding of the events leading to the end of your relationship, yet here you are. I think this breakdown is when you think of how alone you feel without them now. You miss them. I think you blame them for hurting you, but you blame yourself for letting them. You will get much farther when you realize we are here for you. We are not your past. Let them go. You mentioned Punk's insecurity, but really you have your own. We love you. We'll go so much farther if you love us back. " Ambrose took off his glasses and straddled Sheamus, kissing his chest gently. "I love you, And I'm not scared."


	9. Chapter 9

Cena sat in bed and plotted. He had to warn Hunter about Sheamus's dangerous losses of control. Punk Just didn't understand. Punk looked over at Cena, and could tell he was thinking of Sheamus. Punk sighed and crouched in the bed. " I can tell we're never going to agree on this, and I am horny as hell."  
Cena looked over at punk. "Sorry, what?" Punk stared at Cena in disbelief. "Oh I'm sorry snicklefritz, let me be a bit more obvious!" Punk turned away from Cena and started twerking hard on the bed crying out, "Fuck Me Please!"  
Cena looked at punk in disbelief for a moment before pulling Punk down to the bed by the underwear. He buried his face in Punk's ass and licked and nibbled. He stripped his own boxers off and lined himself up. He thrust deeply into punk with a groan, who was pinned to the bed, writhing. "Oh fuck, so good! " Cena rammed into Punk with force, hitting his sweet spot as Punk groaned, "Oh yes, so good! " he arched his back and almost kicked Cena off the bed as he hit his climax. "Fuck!" this is when he missed Sheamus's stamina, because he would have kept going, snarling and slamming into him with abandon, but Cena couldn't last much longer and Sighed as he climaxed too.  
Ambrose sat back and put his glasses on. He looked at Reigns and picked his notebook back up. "Okay Mr Reigns, your turn. How soes seeing Sheamus's grief make you feel? " Reigns lay down on the bed and sighed. "It makes me sad that he can be with me and still feel he is alone without them. I was a completely different person before I met Sheamus. Seeing how much he lets them hurt him makes me angry by association. I want him to move forward with us. A month is a long time. They've been gone a while. We are your family now, man. We love you for who you are. Yes it hurt to leave them, but look where you are now. I'm glad they are gone and I wish they left sooner. I love you." Reigns leaned over to kiss Sheamus and the Kiss immediately became passionate. Reigns groaned deeply as Shemus slipped his tongue into Reign's mouth. He ran his hands over Sheamus's back snd sighed. The two pulled each other away with a sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ummm, I kind of feel like a lot of you are holding back on the reviews to keep the review number at thirteen. It makes me nervous. I get that I kind of lost the plot in all the sex writing, and realize you may want a bit of plot... To speed up this process, My apology is the following massive upload! It picks up soon... Trust me.**

Ambrose looked at Reigns and said" you just have to do your best and be there for him. The heartbreak Cena and punk caused will be gone before you know it. Just be patient. There. Therapy is officially over." Ambrose smirked and tossed his notepad, pen, and glasses down on the bed. He dove between the two men and began kissing and stroking their chest. This made both men growl and Sheamus looked at Reigns theough heavy eyelids. Rollins jumped up and put Reigns ass in his hands. He kissed softlydown his spine and then buried his face in Reign's ass.  
Ambrose had been sliding down slowly, and eyed sheamus and Reign's bulges with hunger. He groaned and pulled at Sheamus's boxers, gasping as he sprung free and slapped him across the face. Sheamus broke the kiss with Reigns with a groan, and looked down. Ambrose smirked and looked up at sheamus before taking him deeply ino his throat. He bobbed his head quickly. Reigns sighed contentedly. He and Shamus lay so close that he could feel Ambrose's head brush against his boxers each time he lifted his head from Sheamus. Rollins was behind him working his tongue quickly into Reign's tight ass. Reigns gasped and looked inso Sheamus's eyes. Without a word, Sheamus lined up with reigns and thrust in. Ambrose moved up to kiss Sheamus on the traps, and Rollins stayed down, licking gently at Reigns ass as Sheamus pounded firmly. Reigns shook and groaned, thinking this couldn't get better. Ambrose shifted again, nuzzling the sensitive spot on sheamus' side while brushing his fingers agains Reign's throbbing cock gently  
When Sheamus pushed firmly into his prostate, Reigns lost it. Sheamus kept pumping, pounding Reigns as he was hit with wave after wave of rough orgasms. "OOOOOOOooooooohhhhhh" he groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. He gasped and groaned rapidly, cluching Sheamus' arms as he panted. He shook as the hypersenditivity from his climaxed took over. Sheamus kissed him deeply before turning to find Ambrose swaying his ass at him.  
Looking over to see Reigns faling asleep from exhaustion, Sheamus turned his attention to Ambrose, and buried himself in one swift stroke. He pulled ambrose's hair and clubbed his chest, snarling. Ambrose moaned shakily as each time Sheamus clubbed his chest he tapped his prostate. The waves of pleasure from each strike were almost enough to make Ambrose's body override his need to obey. Sheamus clubbed him one more time, then whispered,"Come now, pet." Ambrose came undone with a groan, writhing and kicking as wave after wave hit him. He collapsed and fell into an unconscious sleep almost immediately.  
Rollins and Sheamus locked eyes and headed to the end of the bed at the same time. "How d'ya want it, fella?" he asked looking into his eyes, and praying he said rough.  
Rollins answered his hopes when he clutched his arms and whispered, "Fuck me hard."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, so I said there would be a massive upload as an apology, then promptly uploaded the wrong chapter! augh! I am writing like three other stories, guys, along with other unposted stories. Sorry for the confusion, guys. that massive upload of three chapters just turned into four. You guys can thank JadeRose1 for alerting me to this mistake. Again, sorry.**

After traveling to the raw event, and once again arriving early, Cena headed up to the hotel while punk checked out the city's vegan options with Daniel bryan. Cena sat in the room alone, thinking about Mr. Mcmahon's orders to stay away from Sheamus. If he were going to disobey, he would have to do it in a way that let him keep punk. He sat and planned carefully, determined to show everyone that the man that had all but ruined him in the ring could be brought to nothing. He had hidden behind the "He's gonna lose it" bit long enough. This was war.

Sheamus and his fellow shield members headed to the local gym, where they found a few mats to rehearse theit moves. They were adding new moves and taking away others, so they had two separate arsenals to work with. Sheamus sat up from a mock pin, and asked, "Fellas, what if my arm was injured? We should adapt these sets even more, so our offense can be done with injuries. " they agreed, and dove into the task. They worked until it was time for the show.

Daniel Bryan walked Punk back to his hotel room with Cena, laughing as they chatted politely. Punk reached the doorway, then turned to Bryan. "Well, man, thanks for going with me. I hope your back gets better."he said, holding back a grin.

Bryan gave him a confused look and shook his head. "thanks, but why?" He asked in confusion.

Punk looked up and said nonchalantly, "oh, no reason, I just noticed here lately that you've been walking with a Kane!" And Punk burst out laughing.

Bryan kept the confused look on his face. "What are you saying, Punk? are you saying I'm weak and need support? I beat Randy orton and Sheamus! I'm not weak!" Punk looked at him in disbelief, then said, "no, that's not what I-" before Bryan turned and stormed down the hall yelling, "No! No!No!"

Cena looked up as Punk walked in with his bags. As Punk began putting things away in his bags, Cena thought about how he would begin to convince Punk that he had forgiven Sheamus and was going to do what corporate commanded. He decided a staged apology with punk at Sheamus's trailer. "Hey I know we have to head to the show in a minute, but can I ask you something?"

Punk finished closing his bag and looked at Cena. "You just did. You want to ask me something besides asking if you can ask me something?" punk said, as he walked over to the bed and faced Cena.

"I feel bad about the way I took up the gauntlet against Sheamus.I' m the face of Corporate, I should know better than to be so petty. I want to apologise, but I want to take you with me so you can see me try to bury the hatchet.

Punk looked at cena and squinted. "Okay, sure" he shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Chapter revised because of my own mistakes. sorry guys.**

After the Smackdown taping, the new Shield headed back to their trailers. Rollins and Reighns were feeling amped after their match, and their celebratory hugs had turned to chaste kisses as they ran into their trailer. They ran to the back of the trailer and slammed the door as Ambrose and Sheamus watched, holding hands and chuckling at the two like an old couple. They sat on the bench in the window and held hands as Sheamus pulled Ambrose's head softly towards his chest and sighed contentedly. The sounds of Rollins moaning urgently were slowly but surely turning Sheamus on, but he was so happy with Ambrose, that he refused to move. He heard the knock on the door and when he answered it, there were Punk and Cena. He breathed deeply, and thought, 'the pain will go away.' "what's the craic, fellas? "

Cena looked up at sheamus "nothing much, Sheamus, just wanted to talk to you about something." He said, furrowing his brow as he noticed the bus shaking slightly. As Cena and Punk came in and Sheamus closed the door, Ambrose smirked. Cena opened his mouth to ask where Rollins and Reigns were, but a roar from Reigns answered that for him. Sheamus heard the roar and knew what it meant. He looked at Cena and Punk and said,"sorry fellas, if you'll excuse me a moment." And trotted to the back of the trailer.

Sheamus entered and closed the door gently. He walked up behind Reigns and covered his mouth with one hand. "SSSHHHH. We have company. I need you with me, ok?" he whispered, using the other hand to hold Reigns hips in place, keeping him buried in Rollins, who was wriggling and trying to remain quiet. Reigns groaned softly and Sheamus dropped his pants and took a knee, tonguing Reigns gently, putting as much saliva on his tongue as possible. He stood and lined himself up, pushing himself in with one swift thrust. Reigns roared and gasped as Sheamus drilled him. He groaned a second time as Sheamus pushed his own hips into Reigns, and Reign's into Rollins. Sheamus pulled Reigns back up to his chest with one arm, and whispered, "Come now, both of you" Rollins sighed and climaxed roughly, and Reigns rolled his eyes and Roared a third time, collapsing. Sheamus pulled his pants up and left, returning after a second apology to Punk and Cena with a bowl of warm water and a towel. Reigns and Rollins were on their backs breathing softly. Sheamus took the water over to Reigns and washed him off and dressed him gently, but quickly. He did the same to Rollins, who by now had regained enough energy to sit up. Sheamus wiped himself off before taking the towel into the bathroom. He returned to find Reigns and Rollins standing in the doorway, asking with their eyes if they should come out.

Sheamus led the two back out of the room and smirked at Cena's mildly shocked expression. He sat on the bench with Ambrose and Rollins as Reigns decided to stand. "Sorry for the delay, fellas. What can I do for ya?"

It wasn't until Ambrose lay his head on Sheamus's shoulder that Punk realized he missed Sheamus. Helooked to Cena , who replied,"I, uh, I just wanted to come over and apopogize for how I came after you. I blamed you for some things, with our breakup and all, and I just wanted to say Sorry for that. "

Sheamus held Ambrose gently and Chuckled. "There's no need to apologise, fellas, I got a few decent wins off ya, and did a little damage. If ya should feel the need to burn off some steam and attack again, It best not be against me or any of my loves, because if you so much as breathe on them funny, I won't show such restraint. " Sheamus said, looking at Cena with determined eyes. "Think twice before ya start a war wit me, fella. " Sheamus said softly, knowing Cena was planning a war.

Cena looked at him with a passive face and said, glancing at punk, "Well, I felt bad about my actions, in spite of their result. I just wanted to come over and say that. "

Sheamus glanced at Reigns, and then looked back to Cena. "Fella, as much as ya are sorry, I forgive. " Sheamus put on a fake smile as he crossed his legs and pulled Rollins close. " was there anything else, fellas?" he asked looking at both Cena and Punk.

Cena looked at him and stammered, no, nothing else, and the two left without another word.

Punk and Cena got back to the hotel fairly quickly. Punk pounced on the bed with a smirk. "Redemption feels nice, huh Cena? What do you say we do a little of what the new shield was earlier?"He said with a smirk. Cena smiled, happy he had fooled punk and walked over confidently.

Sheamus sat in the window with Ambrose kissing the top of his head sweetly. Reigns ans rollins showered and prepared for bed, and then Sheamus and Ambrose did as well. Ambrose and Sheamus lay beside one another in one bed, while Rollins and Reigns lay in the other. They knew from experience not to trust one bed to hold all four, and has recently found a space saver that swung out of the wall. Ambrose and Sheamus looked at each other fondly as they pulled each other's foreheads in close, and held each other.

Cena had been drilling punk consistently for a half hour, taking out his frustration at Sheamus's plans. His stamina reminded Punk so much of sheamus it was scary, and because his inhibitions were removed, Punk groaned, panting. He hit his climax suddenly, and cried out, "Oh God, Sheamus!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: sorry for the confusion. I uploaded the wrong chapter earlier, so here is my apology. next chapter tomorrow, if all goes as planned.**

Cena looked at Punk in disbelief, then in anger. He pointed at the door and yelled," get out!"

Punk looked up at him in panic, realizing what he had done. "Oh, god, Cena, I'm so sorry…"

Cena was inconsolable, and he pointed insistently at the door. "Get the fuck out. We are through. I never want to see you again. All we ever do is talk about Sheamus and now here we are. Go. "

Punk scrambled to dress and pack his bags, scampering out of the room and weeping. He made it to the lobby before the loneliness hit him full force. He pulled his phone out and called Daniel Bryan.

Bryan answered the phone with a grogginess that was uniquely his. "Yes?"

"It's me. You said back in ROH if I ever, you know, reconsidered, to call you?"

"Yes,"

"Well something happened, and Cena dumped me, and I just wanted to tell you I want to give us another shot."

Bryan sat up with a gasp, fully awake and desparately trying to think of something to say to tell punk he was excited beyond belief. Once again, he pulled a blank. He took a deep breath and went with what he knew best. "YES! YES! YES!"

Bryan opened the door to punk ushering him in frantically with a large grin. "So what happened, man? I thought you two were happier then Kane and I ever were. What happened?"

Punk sighed, not wanting to tell Bryan that he screamed Sheamus's name, so he used his skilled tongue to turn the events to his favor. "I had someone on my mind recently, and then screamed their name during sex. " he said it in a way that made it seem he had yelled Bryan's

Bryan took the bait, and smirked, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Hmmm. Let's see if I can get you to scream my name again!"

Cena sat on the bed alone for the first time in months. He knew as soon as the words flew from his mouth that Punk would run into Bryan's arms for comfort, but he was so mad at Sheamus for stealing every decent moment he had with Punk, he couldn't see straight. He shook his head in frustration, and buried himself in planning to destroy Sheamus.

The new shield awoke and immediately hit the road, stopping for breakfast and eating and napping in shifts. They reached the Smackdown taping in good time, and had a moment to talk before heading to the arena. Sheamus sat on the trailer bench and told the three of his suspicions of Cena's plans. Knowing what Cena thought was an advantage he hadn't revealed to anyone, the current situation convinced him he was wise to keep it from the shield as well. They believed him, and Ambrose and Rollins Formed a plan.

When Sheamus and the new shield ran into Daniel Bryan and Punk walking into the Smackdown locker room holding hands, he raised his eyebrows and walked over to the two. Sheamus asked punk, "So you and Cena are done, yeah?" he tried to be nonchalant. Punk looked at Sheamus and sighed, "Yeah, he ended it last night."

"Whod'ya Ride with?"

"Kofi again."

"Ah, so he's not bothered by ya leavin him so long."

"no, he was really understanding." Punk sighed.

Sheamus leaned ahainst the lockers to take a few inches off his height and look Punk in the eye."I wanted ta ask ya to do me a favor when it comes to Cena. Stay out of his plans."

"what Plans?" Punk squinted, "what's he planning?" he and Daniel bryan looked at Sheamus in curiosity.

"He has issues with me cause of how soundly I beat him all those times. He holds nothing against anyone else so the two of ya should be in the clear. He resents me, almost like he wants to prove to everyone that he's better." Sheamus said in an unusually soft tone, shaking his head.

Bryan raised his eyebrows. "Well, I can understand me doing that, but why in the world would a man worth millions to this company need to prove anything? He could just pay some mathmeticians to stand around and tell him he's the best."

Punk looked at Sheamus and huffed in resignation. "you're sure there is some sort of plan? Where's it start?"

Sheamus frowned, "well, fella, it started with convincing ya he apologized of his own accord and was moving on. Of course, fella, that was ta keep ya with him, so I guess that failed. "

Punk looked at Sheamus with sad eyes. "He doesn't forgive. He just holds on and waits."

Sheamus looked at Punk and nodded knowingly. "I know, and I have a plan of my own, but I can't go through with it if you'll be hurt."

Bryan looked at the two and said, "That shouldn't be too hard, I'll keep him safe. Thanks for the warning." He said, noticing that everyone had changed and filed out. Soon the techs would want them on the floor. He grasped Punk's hand, then tried to let go and leave.

Punk gripped Bryan's hand and stepped back slightly. He sighed and looked at Sheamus. "I hope this works out for you." Tears welled in his eyes as he frowned. " I miss you more than I thought I would." This told Bryan he was with Sheamus at some point, and made him raise his eyebrows slightly and look at punk.

"And I you, fella. But it'll pass. You'll move on." He said with a grin, gesturing to Bryan. He stood to full height and backed up a bit. "See you fellas later, wish ya the best. " and left the locker room.

Bryan looked at Punk in surprise. "You miss him? When were you with him?"


	14. Chapter 14

Punk sighed and cringed. "At the same time as Cena. It was the three of us. I wanted you to stay and hear that, because I didn't want to lie to you. I get it if you want to end things. I understand."

Bryan let go of Punk's hand and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking up into his eyes. "you have spent too much of your life being understanding, and compromising and pandering to other people. I am here for you. I'm not running because of your past, man. I know it because I was a part of it. I'm not running. Now what time is it?" he asked, smiling.

Punk looked at his wrist, then reached for his phone to check.

Bryan sighed, exasperated. "No, silly! What time is it?" and he pointed him towards the door.

Punk grinned and kneeled, "It's clobberin' time!" and ran out into the hall with an extra spring in his step. 

Sheamus and his teammates headed in to the Raw show ready for anything. They felt the cohesion they had developed. Corprate had called them in for a preshow meeting, saying they had changed their minds and wanted Cena's war against Sheamus to be the crux of Cena's long awaited Heel turn. They said this as if cen hadn't been heel the entire time. The turn would be brief, just enough to see where the sales went. Cena would put together a band of heels and try to take the Shield down. Corporate gave Cena clearance to go as far as necessary in the ring. Sheamus looked at Reigns in concern, who looked back with a smirk. Changing their movesets to adapt to an injury would come in handy then.

In the ring, Cena chose ADR, and the PriMe Time Players to face off against the new shield. The bell rung, and Cena flew at Sheamus with a vengeance. He immedetely knocked him off his feet so he couldn't brogue him. He injured Sheamus's right arm with an armbar, then kept elbowing him in the side as he held the hold. Sheamus growled in agony, and pushed himself into the ropes. Cena went for a dropkick, but Sheamus countered into an ankle lock. He twisted once and heard a small crack, then released. Cena grimaced in pain and looked over to his corner, where the Prime time players were itching for a tag. Sheamus clutched Cena around the waist and slung him around for a backbreaker. Cena stood shakily, landing on his ankle with a yelp. He was obviously favoring it. Cena went into his supercena sequence, and as he raised his hand to indicate the "You can't see me, he instead stomped Sheamus in the face. Sheamus stood, and fought him valiantly, Anc Cena sneered, using the ropes to choke him. Cena set Sheamus up for a running bulldog, but instead sheamus grabbed the ropes and used his thighs and abs to kick Cena in the chest and stomach. It was an acrobatic move, and the crowd ate it up.

Cena leaned over to catch his breath, and as Sheamus approached with a high knee, Cena punched Sheamus in the stomach. He pushed Sheamus into the corner, and with one arm, sheamus pulled himself up to the top rope. Instead of a battering ram, Sheamus spun in the air, bringing his heels out and knocking Cena's jaw loose. This new move he had called the ginger snap, as in "This ginger is gonna snap your jaw."

Sheamus wasted no time attacking the other ankle, but as he went for the pin, Cena knicked out at two. Sheamus gasped as Cena made the tag, but didn't look at the rest of the shield. Titus O'neil went running at Sheamus, who just pushed him into the announce desk. The three shield members lined Titus on the ropes, and Sheamus went to the top rope again. This time, he kicked Titus right in the Adam's apple, slamming him headfirst into the mat. Sheamus then slung the man's body over to his corner. Darren young ran in nect. Sheamus adapted once again, and the crowd booed him at first, seeing him put on a leg lock, and thinking he was applying the stf, but Sheamus grimaced in pain as he grabbed Darren and pulled him up. He clubbed his chest mercilessly, looking over Darren to see Cena pulling himself back up. Eventually he was in position, and Sheamus tossed Darren to Cena, who jumped down so that Darren got a throat full of rope. The ref saw cena's hand on the ropes, and called a tag. Cena and Sheamus were once again in the ring to gether.


	15. Chapter 15

Sheamus lifted Cena in the electric chair, then rose to the top rope. He jumped up in the air and brought the ring post down on Cena's back with a snap. He then dragged him into the center of the ring for the cloverleaf. Cena tapped almost immediately, and the bell rung.

The new shield headed back to the trailer, and as they did, Sheamus saw a slight bit of string cross their path. He reached out wordlessly to block Ambrose's chest, who blocked Rollins, who reached over and blocked Reigns. Reighns was about to ask why they stopped when sheamus kneeled and pulled the string, and several bricks and weights fell from the ceiling. Weights that probably would have left them with concussions. Reigns and rollins gasped as the weights hit the floor with enough force to crack it. They headed back to their trailer with hypervigilance, hoping that was the last of Cena's attempts.

They reached the trailer safely, and Reigns grabbed Ambrose by the waist, dragging him into the back. Sheamus headed for the bench in the window with a sigh. Rollins was left with Sheamus this time, and as Sheamus lifted his massive thighs to rest in the window seat, Rollins curled up into his lap. Sheamus sighed contentedly and cradled Rollins in his arms, stroking his hair contentedly as the two fell asleep.

Sheamus awoke with a start, spinning off the window seat and cradling Rollins and landing on his back. Reigns and Ambrose saw this and Ambrose started to ask if they were okay, when a loud sound of buckshot shattering the glass made them both jump back. As the glass shattered, the two gasped at how close the shot could have been if Sheamus hadn't protected Rollins. Sheamus's heart rate hd not changed with the shot, and Rollins took the rolling and falling quite well, and never woke up. Sheamus handed his sleeping form to Reigns, who carried him the back of the trailer and lay him down. Sheamus, Ambrose, and Reigns wanted togo find Cena and beat the shit out of him, but then Ambrose stopped them. He reasoned that this would only make the Company jump on them. They decided to instead replace the glass and rent a hotel room. The new shield regrouped and decided that Reigns and Sheamus would stay up and drive while Ambrose and Rollins slept.

Sheamus and Reigns talked quietly as they drove, worrying about just how far Cena would go.

"How far do you think he is goig to take this? "

"I dunno, fella. I think if he could snap my neck and kil me and still get the three count, he would. He's had spats with Morrison, Masters, both Hardys. They are all gone now. I think he won't rest till I am too, fella. " Sheamus glanced over at Reigns with concern.

Reigns looked out the window thinking about how they would keep themselves safe. "have you ever tried to teach someone your gifts?" Reigns asked, hoping it was possible, so he could keep his team safe too.


	16. Chapter 16

Sheamus glanced over at Reigns and smiled, "If I were to teach one of you, I'd have to teach all. It is a gift, not a learned thing. I wouldn't know where to begin, fella. "

Reigns frowned. "how are we supposed to stay safe, then?" he asked as he thought about earler.

Sheamus turned to Reigns and said," I will keep ya safe. Have ya been harmed?"

"Not yet."

"Not ever. I will protect you. If ya feel unsafe we could travel separately and meet up at the hotel. Would that make ya safer, love?" Sheamus reached over without looking and cradled Reign's jaw.

Reigns sighed and nuzzled his haw int o Sheamus's hand. "I would feel a lot better, yes."

Sheamus looked over and sighed, "then when we get where we're goin, we will ask the fellas which wishes to travel with which. "

The four arrived at the arena in good time, and sat around discussing their new plans. Ambrose and Rollins both said "dibs on Sheamus" as soon as they broke the news, and looked at each other with contention. "I called it!" " are you kidding me? " their arguing made Reigns face fall, and he looked diwn at his lap as the two fought to stay with Sheamus. Sheamus looked over and noticed, and as he took Reign's hand, told the other two, "Okay, fellas, since ya seem unable to agree, here's what we do. Rollins goes with me, when we are going to a Smackdown arena, and Ambrose rides with me to the Raw arenas. Now the two of ya need to prep to move out, and get to your trailer, get it out of storage. Clean it up, and we can head to the hotel."

Ambrose and Rollins almost asked what they were going to do, but after the two noticed Sheamus holding Reign's hand and taking the I-am-your-master tone, they knew better. They scrambled for their bags and packed, heading out to get their extra trailer.

Sheamus led Reigns to the back of the trailer slowly, letting him dominate in his kisses and body language, even throwing himself onto the bed on his back, the two undressed quickly and Sheamus remained on his back. Reigns straddled his lap and groaned as he kissed him deeply. Sheamus made no attempts to dominate, he just la back and accepted Reigns. Before long, Reigns was begging Sheamus to fuck him into the matress, and Sheamus looked up at him with mischievous eyes. " I have a better idea, fella. " he ran his hands through Reigns hair and stayed on his back, letting Reigns dominate kissing him while he pounded him slowly, When Reigns pushed him down and groaned, "Faster!" Sheamus picked up the pace, using his feet to push his hips up. Reigns sat back and groaned. Sheamus looked up at Reigns as he massaged his chest. Reigns eyes rolled in his head, and as Sheamus rotated his hips like Ziggler, Reigns groaned loudly and climaxed roughly, falling over and nuzzling his face into Sheamus's shoulder.

The two turned so they were both lying on the bed. Sheamus pulled away from Reigns, then pulled him back close, looking into his eyes, and whispered, "Do you want to talk about it, love?"

Reigns looked over at Sheamus with a snarl. "I feel like they always choose you over me. Noone wanted to leave you. They just argued over you like I wasn't there. "

Sheamus clutched Reigns and snuggled into his chest. "Patience, Dear. They will see things your way someday, fella. " the two lay like that until it was time to head in to the show.

When the new shield headed in, sheamus turned off his sense of smell and taste so his senses would be at his best for their entrance. This time the rest of the shield backed away as Sheamus stood in the center of the ring and challenged Cena to a new type of match.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: A bit of an overlap, perhaps. sorry.**

A no holds barred, no disqualification, falls count anywhere, no pinfall match. The arena lights flashed as Cena's music hit, and as expected he got more of a male chant. Now that he was heel, sales had shown his value actually went up. Fans of Heel cena were ironically buying up the rise above hate shirts by the bushel. As cena antered the ring to accept the challenge, he grabbed a microphone and smirked.

"No holds barred, no dq, falls count anywhere, no pinfall. Hmm. I decline. I want to beat your ass in these ropes, where the rules apply." Cena threw down the mike and pinched his jorts up like he was ready for a fight.

Sheamus looked at Cena and chuckled. "Safer to have someone there to pull me off of ya, yeah? I can see that. But, you're gonna be lying on the mat after I put ya on your back. "

"On my back. That sounds a little non- pg, sheamus. You do know there's kids here?" he said, waving his hand for a cheap pop from the kids.

Sheamus eyed Cena's jorts with a predatory glare. "Then they're gonna like this even less." And with one mothion, Sheamus ripped Cena's jorts off, leaving him standing there in his boxers. Sheamus tossed the mike out of the ring, then looked down at Cena with sadness in his eyes, whispering." I could have stayed and made all your dreams come true." He chuckled as Cena recalled the locker room fantasy Cena had when he first saw him, and he blushed and his cock twitched.

Luckily, all the cameras were trained to be chest up, but the fans saw that whatever Sheamus had said made Cena react positively. He kneeled slowly to grab the mike cena tossed down, sitting back on his feet and patting his thighs with one hand, intentionally reminding Cena of their tag teaming at the hotel. It would have looked to anyone like an absentminded gesture. He smirked and kept eye contact as Cena looked away and twitched again. "who's non- pg now?" he said, feigning confusion, still looking up with feigned wide-eyed innocence at Cena from his knees. Cena looked back at Sheamus and twitched again, blushing. Sheamus rose and walked out of the arena with a smirk as cena struggled to keep his eyes from watching Sheamus's ass bounce with each step. He scrambled to get his jorts in front of him again, and Sheamus turned. " Fella, I suggest you find something other than those worthless jorts to wear to our match tonight, or we both know I won't stop there. Unless ya don't want me to stop." Sheamus looked at cena with a smirk, then dropped the mike with two fingers the way Punk did when he said "I'm back" in 2011.

This presented Cena with a dilemma. He could get reinforced fabric and pray Sheamus didn't rip it off, or he could wear jeans, and never see his great white on his knees again. He groaned, trying to decide. He was insatiable! Cena knew he should have stayed with Sheamus. He huffed in frustration at what he had lost.


	18. Chapter 18

This presented Cena with a dilemma. He could get reinforced fabric and pray Sheamus didn't rip it off, or he could wear jeans, and never see his great white on his knees again. He groaned, trying to decide. He was insatiable! Cena knew he should have stayed with Sheamus. He huffed in frustration at what he had lost.

Punk watched the scene from the viewing room with Bryan and Jericho. He gasped and grinned as Sheamus ripped cena's jorts off. He turned to Bryan who was looking at him with confusion. "One of Cena's biggest fantasies was to have sheamus rip his jorts and boxers off and fuck him raw. He told us once. This is going to be amazing. " When Sheamus patted his thighs, punk tried to keep himself from reacting. When Sheamus dropped the mike Punk style, Punk gasped, "Oh, that's an obvious reference to me! This feud is going to be fun!"

Bryan looked over at Punk with Concern, then grumbled into his beard, "For you, anyway."

"What was that, Bryan?"

Nothing.

**AN: What do you want him to do?**


	19. Chapter 19

Cena decided to wear jeans to the ring, for the first time in years. He wore a t shirt that covered his ass where the jeans clung to them. As he raised his fingers in the double OK sign, sheamus stepped deftly over and ripped his shirt off. _No more covering my ass now._ Cena thought to himself as the women went crazy. Sheamus tossed the shirt to a lady in the crowd, then turned and wriggled his eyebrows at Cena.

The two stood in opposite corners and the match began. It seemed almost like a no-sell on Sheamus's part, ecause every move had a counter, and every one of Cena's counters were countered. At one point in the match, Sheamus held Cena by the top of the head and pretended to polish his nails by exhaling on tem and then rubbing them on his chest. The match continued, and Sheamus got Cena on his back. Sheamus leaned doen and said, on your back, fella. He went for the pin- one –two – Sheamus pulled Cena's head up forcefully to break the count before doing so twice more. He stood and waited for Cena to get up before he slapped him loudly, then put him into the Cloverleaf while kneeling into his plump ass. Cena tapped immediately, feeling the side of his face start to swell. The bell rang and his music hit, and sheamus rolled Cena on his back. He pretended to think for a moment before slowly reaching down to grab the ankle of his pants, looking up at the crowd as if to ask, "Should I?" the crowd exploded, and Sheamus lifted the waist of the pants and felt the inseam to be sure he had clothes beneath them. He ripped them off with a flourish, then grinned and bowed, tossing the pants onto the ropes before exiting the ring swiftly.

The other shield members gathered at the gorilla position, Ready to congratulate Sheamus on his win,passing Punk in the process. Punk looked over at Bryan, "Well, we're next you ready?"

Bryan nodded and the two went to work.

Cena pulled himself along the mat without getting up, flushing red as the cameras flashed. He reached up and grabbed his pants, sliding out of the ring and jogging quickly to the back, his ass bouncing with each step. He flushed in embarrassment and kept running to his locker room. He should have planned that better.

The new shield watched the rest of the show in the viewing room, an then Sheamus and Rollins headed for one Trailer while Reigns and Ambrose took the other. They were in different directions, so the pairs split off. Sheamus gasped as he saw Cena standing in front of the bus door.

Cena smirked at Sheamus. "You think you're clever, embarrassing me like that? Two can play at the stripping game. I am going to challenge you to a lingerie match. That's one match I can always beat you in. If you're going to leave me practically naked in the ring, it's going to be on my terms."

"Always going on about your terms, are ya, fella? Try all ya like to force me to be naked around ya, ya won't have me back. We both know exactly how big I am, and since me parents didn't take a scissor to me as a babe, I won't be embarrassed." He smirked, referring to the fact that Cena was circumcised.

Cena looked at him with fury and huffed. "Where's the rest of your team?"

Sheamus looked behind him, then back at cena. "Likely still in the building, and shouldn't ya be off? Ya have another match tonight, yeah?"

Cena stormed back into the arena intent on finding the other two shield members. But even as he searched for them, they were getting farther and farther away.


	20. Chapter 20

Reigns and Ambrose drove in shifts quietly, and when Ambrose felt he had enough sleep, he turned to Reigns, and asked "What's wrong?"

Reigns sighed, then looked at Ambrose. "Why did the two of you argue so much to stay wit Sheamus and not with me?"

Ambrose looked at Reigns with a smirk. "Even though being around Sheamus meand I might get hit with crossfire, I could get hit with crossfire and be nowhere near him. Cena's goal is to Leave Sheamus alone, nd If I left him, he would be. Cena could hunt me down when Sheamus isn't there to help. You know this, yet you still decide to leave. You are essentially saying you don't feel safe around him. That makes no sense to me, and so I want to stay. Rollins will probably say it was the sex."

Reigns began to see the truth of this, and decided to accept their travel plans.

Meanwhile, Rollins was snuggling into Sheamus's chest. They decided to stay off the road for a bit, making a littlr distance between their busses. Sheamus cradled Rollins into his chest gently, just enjoying the time together. After the time they agreed to delay was up, Sheamus shook Rollins gently. He looked up at Sheamus with a groan. "I know, Gixx, love, but it's time." Rollins stood slowly, trotting to the front of the bus as they merged into a stream of traffic, Sheamus drifted off to sleep.

Sheamus awoke as they arrived at the Smackdown City, looking around at the signs and the people. He and Rollins stopped at the hotel Amrose and Reigns had chosen, and the four met in the hotel room. Reigns and Rollins started ripping at their clothes as their mouths collided hungrily. Sheamus and Ambrose pulled each other close as well, and they kissed passionately as they undressed, jumping into one of the beds. Sheamus rode ambrose until he was groaning softly, then sped up as he thought, "What if I just keep going?"

Two hours later, Ambrose's eyes were crossed painfully, and his face was red as he breathed deeply, trying desperately to hold back his climax. He whined and gasped, groaning as Sheamus pounded him mercilessly. Reigns awoke to this scene, and looked up at Sheamus and asked,"You two still at it? He looks ready to pop, man. He looks like he's gonna burst a vessel."

Sheamus looked down, and pulled Ambros up by the hair. Ambrose rose up with a low groan, more turned on than he had ever been. Sheamus looked at his beet red face, then sighed, as he pouned him hard and fast. He whispered, "You did so well, Come now."

Ambrose closed his eyes and screamed loudly, and he clenched his jaw as he exploded, rope after rope of his own emmissions pooled on the matress, He had forced all the air out of his lungs, and his come was still leaking from him. He groaned and fell into the matress, sighing as he fell asleep immediately.

Just watching this display made Reigns hard again. He looked at Sheamus wordlessly, and Sheamus knelt between Reigns's legs, alternating a vacuum and pressure in his mouth and throat as he sucked and puffed his cheeks out. Reigns cradled his head in amazement. Sheamus took Reigns deep into his throat and hummed and cleared his throat, making Reigns groan and buck. He held his face into Reigns pubic hair and wagged his mouth from side to side, humming. Reigns lost it and shot down Sheamus' throat. He leaned back, gasping.

Sheamus watched with a smirk as the Reigns Rollins and Ambrose slept soundly. He cleaned up the beds, then dressed for the show. He let them sleep as much as possible, then made sure they were awake and dressed before they headed to the show.


	21. Chapter 21

When the new shield made their arrival, Sheamus immediately separated himself. He had a dark match with Cena, and then the collective Shield had a match with the Usos and the prime time players. Sheamus stood alone in the ring, and as the bell rang, the other three shield members stepped down from the apron, leaving Sheamus with no one to tag. The Usos and the prime time players thought they had the advantage and would double team them, and Jey Uso started the match. Sheamus began with a European uppercut, but Jey just gave a Samoan yell and looked at him. He uppercut him again, only to be yelled at. Jey went for a punch of his own, but Sheamus countered by socking him squarely in the solar plexus. The Shield members on the apron had by now perched themselves on the barricade, and started an "Ole" chant. Sheamus stood with his hands spread between Jey and his team members, and Jey started punching Sheamus, starting with a hard right. Sheamus looked at him and sneered, letting out a rumbling growl that bubbled from deep in his chest. It echoed around the arena, and the fans chuckled as the sound made reigns sit up and let out a roar. Sheamus stood in between Jey and a tag, making sure he never moved as Jey punched him in the chest. He tried everything, and then tried to walk past Sheamus, who turned and punched him in the throat. He let out his own "uuuus" yell, and then went for the pin with his forearm in Jey's neck. He got the three count, then instead of getting up and celebrating; he slid out of the ring and applied a neck brace to Jey. He then slid back in as if nothing had happened, roaring fella as the ref lifted his hand in victory.

The shield members trotted to the gorilla position to make sure their work for the night was done. They went backstage to prepare for their encounter with Cena. They stepped into the locker room as Cena tried to swing a pipe and knock Sheamus in the head, but Sheamus grabbed the pipe before Cena could make contact, throwing it down as the segment began. It went as planned, the two men drawing off the anger they felt for one another.

Once the shield had checked with Hunter to be sure they were through, Sheamus looked over to Reigns to tell him to leave.

"Ya fellas can go ahead and get an early start." He said, meaning Reigns and Rollins.

Reigns looked at him and frowned. "Ambrose explained some things to me on the way here. He made some good points, that being away from you doesn't make me safe and all. I want to ride with you this time, so Rollins and Ambrose can go ahead and go. This way I can check on my cuz, Jey."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Should I done large upload or several small chapters? what do you think is better?**

Sheamus looked at Reigns in surprise, and then as he saw the longing in his eyes, sighed and turned to Rollins and Ambrose. "Alright, fellas, I guess Reigns is with me."

Ambrose pouted. "Hey wait a second, he's taking my time! If we do it this way, I get you for two hours at the hotel when we arrive, like last time. I get you to myself. Then we let Rollins ride with you on the Smackdown ride like before.'

Rollins and reigns looked at each other and grinned. "Sure, "they both said at the same time, and with a wink, Ambrose and Rollins headed to the trailer on the road. Sheamus and Reigns headed back to check on Jey, plodding to the trainer's room in perfect step. They walked in and asked the trainer how Jey was. Sheamus looked over at Jimmy with surprise as he was wincing and rubbing his neck as well. The doctor told Reigns that Sheamus had fractured Jey's C-4 vertebrae and ruptured his thyroid cartilage. The doctor told Sheamus it was a good thing he put the neck brace on him before he swallowed, because Jey could have damaged the nerves in his arm had he been free to move his neck as he panicked about the pain in his arms. Jey would need surgery to repair his neck, but other than that he would be fine.

Sheamus nodded and headed out of the trainer's office. Reigns walked in step with Sheamus as the two headed to their trailer. They were once again accosted by Cena. He refused to let them go. Rather than knock him out, Sheamus stepped back and Reigns hit him with the super punch. Cena dropped like a sack of potatoes, and Sheamus and Reigns went their way.

Rollins and Ambrose rode along, headed to the raw show. They made plans for what would happen when they arrived, they talked about money in the bank, and they laughed at the locker room gossip going around, changing driving shifts accordingly. They did this for hours, until Ambrose saw something that made him pull over.

Sheamus and Reigns made it to their trailer when all of a sudden, Reigns pulled Sheamus in to the trailer and closed and locked the door, growling as he pulled him into their bedroom. Reigns and Sheamus stripped hurriedly, and Reigns ell back on the bed with a groan. Instead of staying in front of him, Sheamus went behind Reign's back and taped his wrists quickly. Reigns looked up at him with confusion and worry until Sheamus lay him back and began kissing and nibbling up and down his skin. Reigns groaned and relaxed, lying with his hands bunched behind his back. Sheamus licked and kissed all around his leaking cock, smirking at the sound he made. Then starting at Reigns' massive legs and feet, Sheamus started kissing and massaging back up Reign's body, sighing as he once again avoided His standing erection. Sheamus had kissed back up to Reigns and started slowly rubbing his erection and kissing around his hips. Reigns groaned and sighed, pumping his hips and groaning as he tried to make some friction. Sheamus reached over and used the lubricant he brought with him to coat Reign's tight entrance. He sighed with arousal and slicked Reign's erection, pumping slowly as he kissed and sucked the skin on reign's hip gently. He pushed a finger into Reigns, gasping at the groans and sighs he caused. Peppering his hips with small kisses and pumping his finger in at the same time as he stroked. He used his tongue to torture Reign's head, smiling up at him, and then adding more lubricant to his finger.

Suddenly without warning, Sheamus pushed in a second finger and took Reigns all the way to his throat, using both fingers to push Reign's prostate. Reigns screamed, and climaxed so hard he saw stars and his vision blurred. Sheamus didn't push him to climax a second time because he wanted to save some of that longing.

Sheamus stood slowly, with a raging erection, and untaped his wrists as Reigns panted, shaking his head as his vision cleared his head, then felt the trailer shift under him. He sighed and panted as Sheamus began driving the first leg of their journey, groaning as he fell asleep.

**AN: My screen broke on my laptop, so my updates will be a bit more spotty, as I must type the smut at home and copy and paste quickly from a public library... hoping my finances allow me to buy the screen soon. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Reigns awoke to hear Sheamus was still driving; he stood and walked up to the front of the trailer. He and Sheamus switched seats deftly, and Sheamus stood to go to the bed and rest up for Ambrose.

Ambrose had pulled off the road when Rollins looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious? We have hours to go!" he fussed, annoyed that they had pulled over.

Ambrose smirked at Rollins "I'm driving now, and I get two hours of alone time with Sheamus when we get to the hotel. I have something I want to try. "He said, smirking as he pulled into the parking lot of the sex shop.

Sheamus and Reigns made it to the Smackdown city, and then booked the hotel room. They headed up to the room so Reigns could get some much needed sleep.

Ambrose and Rollins walked out of the sex shop with nothing in their hands. Ambrose had foregone the urge to buy all sorts of beads and dildos, choosing instead to buy only one thing: a vibrating cock ring. It had several settings, and the packaging was small enough to fit into one of the pockets on his vest. He looked at everything on the shelves and groaned, itching to try some of this stuff with Sheamus. He resisted, though, and in no time at all, the two were heading up to the hotel room to Sheamus and Reigns.

Rollins and Ambrose walked up to the hotel room and walked in on Sheamus and Reigns snuggling close, kissing and whispering endearments to each other. They looked at each other and then back at Sheamus, staring at Reigns with astonishment. He was so wrapped up in the moment as the two lay naked in the bed with their legs wrapped around one another, Reigns was smiling through the kisses as they got more heated and passionate, they gasped as Sheamus rolled onto his back. Reigns heard this, and rolled over to face them, suddenly very serious.

Ambrose didn't know what to say. He looked over at Rollins, who just looked back with the same astonished expression. They looked at Sheamus and Ambrose asked, "Should we leave, master?"

Sheamus grinned, and then waved his arm invitingly. "Of course not, fella. Come join us." Rollins and Ambrose of course undressed and did just that, and as Reigns crawled over Rollins, Ambrose stepped over to Sheamus, assuming he would climb on top of him. Sheamus instead turned himself so his head was at the foot of the bed, bringing the pillow with him. Ambrose looked confused. Sheamus looked at him with mischief, "I have a new Idea, fella. Come ride me." Ambrose scrambled over, gasping at the new angle as he straddled Sheamus's lap. He groaned as he lowered himself, and then gasped as Sheamus began to thrust forcefully. He groaned at the sensation, then closed his eyes and threw his head back. Sheamus was ready to try his new idea, and as Ambrose groaned higher and higher, Sheamus gripped Ambrose's hips and slid off the bed with each thrust, careful to hold Ambrose in place, as he felt himself sliding forward, he opened his eyes, and then looked at Sheamus with surprise. They continued to slide, as Sheamus put his feet on the bed and thrust deeply, pulling almost entirely out before delving back in. this new angle pushed exactly on Ambrose's prostate, and his sighs all of a sudden became very high. Reigns heard the key change, and looked down to see a perfect view of Sheamus thrusting into Ambrose. Sheamus sped up and Ambrose threw his head back, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Sheamus knew Ambrose wouldn't be able to control himself if he continued. He sped up a bit more, then slowed down, cradling Ambrose in to his chest as he thrusted, and pulling at his hair. Reigns was jackhammering into Rollins, who was on his knees under Reigns, biting a pillow so he wouldn't scream as Reigns sped up.

Once again, Ambrose looked into Sheamus's eyes, pleading for him to be rougher. Sheamus immediately complied, and thrust so fast and hard, that for a few thrusts, they were both standing on their heads, Sheamus cradled Ambrose as they fell, holding his ankles and kneed straight out so he could catch himself. Once he landed safely, he kept right on thrusting, grabbing the pillow that was under his head at the start and sliding it under Ambrose's spine. He pulled Ambrose's hair tightly, worrying that it might begin to come out. Sheamus thrust mercilessly into Ambrose, who couldn't bear any more, and screamed,"Oh, god, Yes!"

Sheamus immediately stopped, turning over so that Ambrose was riding him again, and he was on his back on the floor. He gripped his hips and pounded him firmly. "Did I tell ya to speak?" He asked through gritted teeth. Ambrose shook his head in response, unable to speak because he was gasping and writhing from that position. Sheamus yanked his hair and snarled. "Well, let's see that you're punished." He stretched Ambrose out on top of himself, and while he was then buried to the hilt in Ambrose, grabbed his shoulder and spun him, bowing his back so Ambrose's feet didn't hit him in the face.

Ambrose was in heaven at this point. He gasped and bucked and bit his fist, groaning softly as his face turned red. Sheamus stopped spinning him, and pulled his face close into Ambrose's neck. "Come now, pet. Let me see how far it goes."

Ambrose groaned, and shot a huge arc of Semen so far it hit the farthest wall. Rollins looked up at this and pointed it out to Reigns, who watched in amazement as rope after tope of Ambrose's emissions came streaming from him. Reigns watched and thrusted, making Rollins wriggle even more. They both climaxed at the same time, groaning at this display of control by Sheamus, each time bringing him closer to climax.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: this is the next to last chapter, not the last. The cliffhanger will be adressed by the end of today. I finished this story a long time ago, and I really wish to move along. I hope to upload the ending of this saga soon, and when I do, I will add a final final chapter saying that the ending to the New shield is up. Here's the next-to-last. Review if you want, please.**

Rollins and Ambrose immediately fell asleep, and Reigns rolled out of bed with a sigh, eventually dozing too. Sheamus stood, still full of energy, and cleaned up. He placed reigns back in bed and stacked their clothes neatly before heading to the shower. Once he had showered, he fell into the sheets with the three and sighed.

They awoke just in time for the next show, and of course Hunter insisted Cena fight Sheamus. It was an interesting dynamic, and a good draw. Cena decided to be a bit mischievous, and had cleared it with corporate that Sheamus had to compete with his hand behind his back, like Daniel Bryan and Kane had. Sheamus was getting more TV time than he ever had, almost as much as Cena, who insisted he do a promo before each of their matches. Sheamus of course ran him over, and the match ended with Sheamus simply locking on a sleeper hold with his strong thighs. Sheamus snarled, jumping up from the hold with a sneer, and instead of attacking Cena more, he simply left the ring without a word.

Cena lay on his back in the ring again. How did he always end up losing? He decided it was time for the next part of his plan: the drug use. Cena spread the rumor that Sheamus was using an "Unnatural strength aid," and of course corporate made him test for such. But Cena intercepted the sample and injected some steroids in. Sheamus would be suspended, and the shield would have to leave him alone. His perfect record would be soiled. Cena would finally win!

Sheamus left the arena with a look of worry. He and Rollins were headed to the next show, and as Rollins started the drive, Sheamus sat on the bed in the back, thinking. He worried that Cena's plans would somehow get him suspended, and he could then talk trash in his absence. Sheamus sighed heavily, wringing his hands.

Rollins heard the sigh, and then pulled the bus over. Sheamus thought Rollins was ready to change shifts, so he stood and began walking towards the front of the trailer. Rollins, however, met him in the hallway, and pushed him back into the bedroom, slamming the door. "You see preoccupied. What's the problem?"

"I don't know fella. I just worry that Cena's plans ta ruin me reputation might succeed somehow. I have never tested positive for steroids. I would hate to be suspended for that in the middle of such a run, for that would give doubt to all other victories in the past." He shook his head and sighed as Rollins hugged his broad shoulders and whispered, "I'm sure it'll all be fine."

Sheamus looked over at Rollins, "But what if it's not? I don't just represent me family, or meself, I represent an entire nation. If I test positive, that means I felt I needed to cheat to win, that shames me country. Couldn't live with that shame, I just..." he shook his head as tears welled in his eyes.

Rollins looked at him and said, "You've never taken them. And plan or no plan, you can't con science. There's no way he can ensure a positive. You'll be fine."

At the independent testing center, the test results had come in. The tester was fairly new to the job, and had only been transferred to that section of the facility a few wks. ago. The tests said steroids were present. To be sure, on a whim, the recruit Dan looked at the cells under a microscope. He saw clearly that the Steroid present was added, but never absorbed by the metabolism. Clearly someone added it after the sample had been drawn. But why? He looked at the ells in confusion, and then widened his eyes when a random thought struck him. Maybe the answer was deeper in the cells. He rubbed his eyes and went to work, worried that if he sent a negative because the cells had refused to react, he could be fired.

Sheamus and Rollins arrived at the hotel with just enough time to head back to the arena together. Sheamus ran to Ambrose, who jumped in his arms and kissed him deeply. The four headed back up to the arena, hoping this steroid nonsense would be put to bed.

Dan sat in the office with a worried expression. He had done every test he could think of. He had them all laid out in front of him on a large desk. His files were quite unorganized. He sighed as Sheamus's results fell behind his desk. As pulled the paper out, he noticed another paper was wedged behind it. One that made Dan gasp and sit back. The files had the same markers. But despite the corporate attempts to separate itself from the wwe, everyone knew the facility was kept for the testing of solely the wwe talent. There were no official father son relationships in the wwe. Could it be possible that one of the active roster superstars had a son in the same business? Of course for security, each test was given a case number. The files used the case number, which was then attached to a name. Dan ran over to the database and searched. He sat with surprise and reverence at the result of the search.

The DNA markers of one Sheamus, or in the file, Stephen Farreley, were a match for one of the most terrifying men in the wwe: one whose name was said with an almighty fear. Dan felt his chest constrict tightly, and his breathing became more and more shallow. He calmed himself and breathed deeply. How?


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: this story is continued in The Baton, visible in my profile. Thanks for all your reviews, favorites and opinions throuout this series. I would especially like to thank the following:**

**Waldron82**

**Jaderose1**

**lilasskickersmom**

**Suddenly-Blue**

**lil' wolverine**

**Speeding-Kitty**

**bitter-alisa**

**InYourHonor**

**PL-LovesDAandSPNForever96**

**wwelover33**

**and several of the guests and individuals that have been so kind as to offer encouragement and help me see the inconsistencies in my work sometimes. Thank you all so much for hanging with me this long.**


End file.
